


Starlight (art)

by Havefunwithoutme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havefunwithoutme/pseuds/Havefunwithoutme
Summary: Kara and Lena had an instant connection from the moment they met. It was obvious, anyone could see it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	Starlight (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancing_in_the_rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_in_the_rain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004495) by [dancing_in_the_rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_in_the_rain/pseuds/dancing_in_the_rain). 



Lena could tell she was nervous without having to look at her Daemon.

Kara opened her mouth and found herself lost for words.

("Well duh")

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to do! thank you to the amazing creators of this big bang and the awesome writer i got to work with!  
> visit my tumblr @sketchywave for more of my art.


End file.
